1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for carrying critical care equipment needed by a patient being carried in a stretcher to, from or in an ambulance and, more particularly, to apparatus attachable by commonly available attachment mechanisms to a standard collapsible ambulance stretcher.
2. Background of the Invention
Injured persons (such as accident victims) or severely indisposed persons (such as stroke victims) often have to be rushed to a suitable medical facility, generally in a prone position, on a standard collapsible stretcher that can be lowered close to the ground or raised to a height convenient for pushing by an attendant and which readily collapses as it is pushed into an ambulance. There are many circumstances when such a patient must be provided vital substances, e.g., oxygen, saline solution, a mechanical ventilator or the like, or must have his or her vital functions monitored continuously during the trnsportation process so that the attendants may be continually informed of the patient's condition and may take remedial action promptly as needed. The supply of vital substances and the monitoring of vital body functions both generally require the use of substance containers or monitoring equipment that must be continually located very close to and connected to the patient during his or her rapid transportation from the scene of trauma, on the stretcher into the ambulance, during the ambulance ride and, subsequently, out of the ambulance and to the proper location in a suitable medical facility. Under most circumstances, time is of the essence and only one or two attendants are available to serve the patient's needs during this entire transportation process. Clearly, such one or two attendants, especially if one of them also functions as the ambulance driver, cannot possibly carry all the necessary equipment and attend to the patient's needs simultaneously or efficiently.
A need therefore exists for apparatus that will provide a system for supporting critical care equipment on an ambulance stretcher, such that transferral of a patient onto or from the stretcher, as well as access by the attendants to the patient lying on the stretcher, is not seriously impeded. Such a system should be of a size and geometry such that it can comfortably and securely carry the weight of all necessary critical care equipment in convenient juxtaposition to the patient on the stretcher; allow electrical interconnection with power sources on the ground, in the ambulance, and at the medical facility; prevent unacceptable bouncing of the equipment during rolling of the stretcher on relatively uneven streets or sidewalks; not add significantly to the weight of the stretcher; and, preferably, be attachable to existing standard ambulance stretchers for retrofitting and improvement thereof.